O concurso de beleza da Akatsuki
by Yze-chan
Summary: Noite de festa na Akatsuki! Yze promove um concurso de beleza para saber qual Akatsuki é o mais gato! Participe,vote em seu candidato favorito! ;D .:Nonsense:.


_oiê!!  
Voltei com mais uma fic!! \o/  
Eu estou escrevendo isso a muito tempo,e só agora,minha mente resolveu parar de pifar e me ajudar a terminar de uma vez. :)  
Como eu não bato muito bem do cabeção,adivinha quem participa da fic!! Ora quem,EU!! ;D  
Proteja seu cérebro! O que você está prestes a ler é tremendamente tosco,sem noção,maluco,em poucas palavras o Ministério da Saúde Mental adverte: Ler minhas fics causa pani no sistema nervoso central,desgaste do cérebro,queda de cabelo porque sua cuca vai fumaçar enquanto lê.Fora isso tudo tranqüilo!! :D  
Leiam,deixem-me reviews e é isso aí!!  
Boa Leitura,e que o show comece!! \o/_

* * *

**Xº O Concurso de Beleza da Akatsuki ºX**

* * *

Em uma manhã "normal" na Akatsuki,Deidara,que estava com seu pijaminha kawaii cheio de desenhos de explosões. Foi até a cozinha tomar seu café da manhã pra ficar forte,ficar bonito,inteligente,sarado \o/...bem...continuando u.u lá estavam Kisame,Itachi,Kakuzu,Konan e é claro, (MEU)Sasori.

Deidara: Bom dia!! u.u

Todos: Fala véio!! u.u

Kisame: Nossa,até que fim a Bela Adormecida acordou!! -levanta as mãos para o céu- Pensei que estava esperando o Príncipe encantado ir lhe beijar. 8D

Todos riram,até o ... Itachi. (?) Que coisa não?

Deidara: Nossa...que engraçado. ¬¬

Sasori: Vocês não vão brigar né? Ainda são 07:00 da manhã... ¬¬

Deidara: Não,Danna.Não vale a pena. Ele só ta com inveja porque eu sou muitíssimo mais bonito que ele. u.u

Yze: Oiê!! o/ -aparece do nada-

Kakuzu: Chegou a multidão... ¬¬

Konan:Ta fazendo o que aqui?

Yze: Bem... 1°-eu sou a autora e me meto na história quando eu quiser 8D , 2º- eu tava com saudade da cara séria e linda do Sasori, -abraça Sasori que faz cara de ¬¬ - e 3º-não reclama porque eu acordei cedo,e isso é um milagre. u.u

Konan: Ta. Quer café?

Yze: Sim, por favor,e com adoçante **Zerocal**,por que não tem nada igual! 8D -sorriso colgate- Do que estavam falando?

Deidara: Yze,fala a verdade,quem é mais bonito,Kisame ou eu?

Kakuzu: Empate de 0!! xD

Deidara: Eu falei com a mula e não com os seus carrapatos!! ò.ó

Yze: REPETE!! Ò.Ó9

Deidara: Sorry-me... ç.ç'

Yze: Bem...voltando... -olha para Kisame,que sorri- HAHAHAHAHAHA!! xD

Kisame: O que foi? T.T

Deidara: Encare os fatos,baiacu,eu sou lindo!! 8D -se olhando em um espelhinho-

Yze: Vale lembrar que cada um tem sua beleza,Deidara! u.u

Kisame: :P –mostra língua para Deidara-

Kakuzu: Quanta idiotice. ¬¬

Itachi: Vocês são tão idiotas! Não percebem que aqui não tem nenhum cara bonito!! ¬/.\¬ -suspira- Que bom que eu to aqui pra salvar a honra da organização!! u/.\u

Deidara e Kisame: Uhhh!! -vaia- ¬¬

Sasori: Mais um...¬¬

Konan: Vão resolver como? Na porrada? ¬¬

Yze: Já sei!! 8D

Sasori: Lá vem merda! ¬¬

Yze: ¬¬ Que tal se a gente fizesse um concurso de beleza?! \o/

Sasori: Eu não falei... 9.9

Konan: Gostei da idéia! 8) -imagina Pein desfilando- Kukuku! x3'

Deidara: Eu to dentro!! 8D

Itachi:Eu não vou participar desse show de horrores. ù/.\u

Yze: Ah,vai sim! Quem manda nessa porcaria sou EU! Ò.ó –aura demoníaca-

Itachi: Ta... i/.\i

Kisame: Eu também topo!! E quando eu ganhar vou esfregar nas suas fussas,viu,loira do banheiro!!

Deidara: Vai sonhando,lambari!!

Kakuzu: Ninguém vai fazer nada!! ù.u

Todos: O QUE?? :O

Kakusu: Isso vai custar o olho da cara de todos nós! E ninguém vai fazer festinhas às minhas custas!! Ò.ó

Yze: Vovô mão-de-vaca!! Ò.ó Pra nossa sorte eu tenho um cofrinho!! o/ Eu sabia que aquele dinheiro iria servir pra alguma coisa além de comprar chocolate!! 8D

Sasori: E quando você pensa em fazer isso? 9.9

Yze: Ora,hoje a noite!! Eu e a Konan seremos as juradas e todos irão desfilar!! 8D

Sasori: Eu to fora!! ù.ú

Yze: Por favor!! :3 -faz biquinho-

Sasori: Não!! ò.ó

Yze: Diz que sim!! *-* -carinha kawaii-

Sasori: Eu não vou cair no truque da carinha! Ò.ó

Yze: Sim?! -mexe as sobrancelhas-

Sasori: Ah,não!!As sobrancelhas não!! ù.u

Yze: Onegai!! #3 -faz biquinho,carinha,mexe as sobrancelhas-

Sasori: Ta bom!! Ò.ó

Yze: Nossa,que falta de vontade a sua... u.u

Sasori: ¬¬

Yze: Então ta combinado!!Hoje a noite promete porque será o Grande Concurso de Beleza da Akatsuki!! o/

**x°x**

Todos estavam em seu devido buraco...digo...quarto,se preparando para o desfile.

**No quarto de Deidara...**

Deidara: -falando com seu reflexo- Dê o melhor de si!!

Reflexo: Vamos ganhar,com certeza!!

Deidara: Você é gostoso,cara!! ;D

Reflexo: Eu sei!! ;D

**No quarto de Kisame...**

Kisame: -cantando em frente ao espelho- Eu sei que eu sou bonito e gostoso,eu sei que você me olha e me quer!! ;D

**No quarto de Itachi...**

Itachi: ... –deitado na cama numa boa sem se importar com desfile algum :P-

**Em algum lugar do covil...**

Enquanto os rapazes faziam suas coisas,Yze e Konan organizavam tudo para o desfile.

Yze: Já chamei o pessoal da TV!! 8D

Konan: E eu já chamei a platéia!! 8D

Yze: O DJ já ta vindo!! 8D

Konan: A passarela já esta sendo montada!! 8D

Yze e Konan: VAI FICAR DE MAIS!! \o/ \o/

Pein: O que diabos ta acontecendo?! E o que você ta fazendo aqui? –aponta para Yze-

Yze: Bom te ver também ¬¬ Vamos fazer um desfile para saber qual o Akatsuki é o mais gato!! 8D

Pein: Quem deu permissão?! ò:.:ó

Yze: Não esquenta que você também vai aparecer. Vamos Konan!!

Pein: Konan?Até tu,Brutus?

Yze : -fala ao ouvido de Konan- Não esquece,ele também vai desfilar! u.u

Konan: °¬° Desculpa Pein, mas você ta sozinho nessa! U.U

Tudo ocorreu muito bem o dia garotas deram duro pra que tudo ficasse perfeito,chamaram platéia,dj, e quando a noite chegou,o lado de fora do covil estava cheio de fãs.

**Nos bastidores...**

Deidara: -de toalha °¬°- Cadê a minha roupa?

Kisame: E a minha?

Yze: Não faço idéia. u.u Vistam-se logo porque entraremos no ar em 30 minutos.

Todos: No ar?! Ô.Ô

Sasori: Ninguém me disse que esse desfile seria exibido na TV!! Ô.Ô

Yze: Vocês achavam que iriam exibir seus lindos,sarados e esculturais corpos... ui!! –se abana - só para duas pessoas? u.u

Sasori: Eu não vou!! ò.ó

Yze: -faz carinha-

Sasori: Droga!! ¬¬

**x°x**

Alguns minutos depois,faltando dez minutos para o desfile,na cabine do apresentador,no caso apresentadora...

Apresentadora: Estamos aqui direto desse lugar que eu não sei onde é ¬¬ para transmitir ao vivo o concurso do ano!! Decidiremos qual é o mais gato da Akatsuki! O que? –fala com a produção- Acabamos de receber a informação de que terá um jurado especialmente convidado para o evento, mas quem será? Não desgrude essa sua bunda gorda da poltrona,porque em instantes estaremos de volta,ao vivo do...er...desse lugar!! 8D

**Nos bastidores...**

Yze: VAMOS NESSA GALERA!! NÃO FIQUEM NERVOSOS!! AO SEREM CHAMADOS, ENTREM E MOSTREM TUDO, TUDO!! NEM QUE PARA ISSO VOCÊS TENHAM QUE FICAR SEM ROUPA!! VAMOS NESSA!! \o/

Todos: o.o –medo-

Yze: O que vocês estão esperando? VÃO LOGO!! ò.ó9

Todos: Hai! O.o –saem correndo-

Chegou o momento mais e Konan estavam sentadas em uma mesa em frente a passarela,havia,entre as duas,uma cadeira sobrando para o tal apresentador misterioso.

Apresentadora:Preparem a pipoca,ponham as crianças para dormir,Velhinhas com problemas cardíacos saiam da sala,pois as cenas serão fortes! Vai começar o show!!

Platéia: Ahhhhhhh!! /o/ /o/ /o/

Apresentadora: E é hora de revelar a identidade do nosso jurado! Aplausos para...

De repente,ocorre uma pequena explosão na cadeira entre Yze e Konan,uma nuvem rosa some, mostrando...

Todos: Orochimaru?! Ô.Ô

Orochi: -mandando beijo,mas não para as garotas da platéia,e sim para os rapazes da produção ¬¬-

Yze: Exibido. ¬¬'

**x°x**

Itachi: O que esse protótipo de lagartixa faz aqui? õ/.\õ

Sasori: Quer apostar quanto que isso não é coisa da Yze? ¬¬

**x°x**

Konan: Por que chamou justamente ele?

Yze: Por falta de coisa melhor. u.u

Konan: E quanto o Orochimaru cobrou?

Yze: Nada,só um kit da Loreal Paris. :P

Orochi: Vamos começar logo isso que eu ainda tenho que dominar o mundo e seduzir algumas crianças pro meu parquinho. u.u

Apresentadora: Vamos começar!!

Platéia: Ahhhh!! \o/ /o/ \o\ \o/

Apresentadora: E o primeiro da noite,ao som do dj Cara de Ovo (?), é um ruivo poderoso,mestre de marionetes,ninja fugitivo de Suna,ele é Akasuna no Sasori!!

Dj Cara de Ovo: -coloca a musica I'm too sex for my shirt-

Sasoretes: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! /o/

Fã tarada: Gostoso!! \o/

Sasori: "_E vai começar o martírio... ¬¬"_

Sasori entra com uma camisa vermelha,bermuda,com os cabelos normalmente bagunçados,dando um ar de rebeldia. Ele entra todo tímido,ainda mais com uma multidão de fãs carniceiras e uma juíza gritando feito loucas por seu nome.

Yze: VAI NESSA SASORI!! EU TE DEDICO!! \o/

Fã carniceira doida pra apanhar: Meu ruivo!!Ah se eu te pego... ;D

Yze: Tira os _zói_ que ele é meu!! Ò.ó9

Sasori: Cara,o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? ¬¬

Sasori usa sua inteligência,vai até o meio da passarela sorrindo e volta correndo,antes que as fãs comecem a jogar calcinhas e papeis como o número de seus telefones.

Sasori: 8D

Apresentadora: Calma aí,bonitão,ainda tem a nota dos jurados!

Sasori: Droga! ¬¬

Orochi: Eu acho que ele deveria ter rebolado um pouco. Dou 6,0 por que ele já ta velho e eu só pego criancinhas.E mais uma coisa... –olha para a câmera- Beijo,Kabutinho!!Tio Orochi te ama!! :3

Todos: ¬¬ - cara de "Eca!" -

**Longe dali...**

Kabuto: _snif_!! Eu também ti amu,Orochinho!! :3

Sasuke: ¬¬'

**De volta...**

Konan: Bem,eu acho que não foi uma coisa que se diga "Minha nossa,como ele desfila bem!!" ,mas vou dar um 6,0 pela força de vontade. O que vale é a intenção! u.u

Sasori: Isso é que é "amiga". ¬¬

Yze: E eu dou... 1.00000000000000!! \o/ Sasori você arrasou!! Deus grego!! Ahhhhhh!! /o/ - surtando legal xD –

Sasori: Pelo menos alguém! u.u

Apresentadora: Ok,nosso candidato se deu bem! –dá tapinha na bunda de Sasori-

Sasori: Hei!! Ò.ó

Yze: Hei!! Ò.ó9

Apresentadora: Bem...você aí em casa,se gostou desse corpinho ligue para 0800-2424-2424!! Ligue e vote no seu favorito!! 8D

Sasori vai embora,mas é agarrado por uma urubua...er...fã,que sobe na passarela.

Fã: Me possua!! /o/ - com cara de demônio-

Sasori: Ô.Ô'

Yze: LARGA ELE!! GUARDAS!! Ò.Ó/

Apresentadora: Comerciais!! ñ.ñ/

Sasori consegue driblar as fãs,os guardas e a Yze e foge para os camarins.

Deidara: Danna?!

Sasori: Eu sei. Nunca mais participo dessas idiotices!

Deidara: Não é isso.Só acho que você deveria ter rebolado mais um pouco mais. u.u

Sasori: ¬¬

**Lá fora...**

Yze: -quase espancando a fã- PEDE PRA SAIR!! PEDE PRA SAIR!! Ò.Ó9

Orochi: Hei,a gente já vai entrar no ar!! –vira para Konan- Meu cabelo ta legal? ó.ò

Konan: Sim!! õ.õ'

Orochi: 8D

Yze: - se senta- A próxima eu mato,arranco o coro e ponho no sol pra secar!! Ò.ó

Apresentadora: Voltamos,direto desse lugar para mostrar mais um candidato!! E o próximo será... –lê papel- Oh!!Ele adora arte,é de Iwa, e também é um estouro!! Ele é...Deidara!!

Deidaretes: Ahhhhhhhh!! /o/ \o\

Deidara: Olhe e aprenda! ;D –fala para Kisame-

Apresentadora: Solta o som DJ!!

"_Luz na passarela que lá vem ela!!_

_Luz na passarela que lá vem ela!!_

_A nova loira do Tchan é linda deixa ela entrar!!_

_É linda deixa ela entrar..."_

Deidara: Ta brincando... ¬¬

Dj Cara de Ovo: Ops,engano meu!! :P

-música de strip tease-

Deidara entra na maior moral rebolando e mandando até piscadinha para as fãs.

Deidara: ;D

Fã com problemas cardíacos: Ahhhhhh!! /o/ -desmaia-

Deidara arranca a camisa,ficando somente de bermuda,e as fãs vão a loucura.ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ DO BRASILLLL!! 8D

Yze: Isso ta cada vez mais interessante! B) –comendo pipoca e usando óculos 3D-

Konan: Poxa,eu não sabia que o Deidara fosse tão...tão!! B) –também comendo pipoca-

Orochi: Uau!! Se eu soubesse não teria saído da Akatsuki! Quem sabe o rapaz não queira ir comigo pra Orochilândia!! 8D Hei,vem com o tio Orochi,vem!! o/

As fãs continuam gritando igual hienas enquanto Deidara jogava um de seus sapatos.

**Em alguma casa,em algum lugar nos confins do universo... mentira,é na outra esquina. xD**

Um casal de idosos assistia ao desfile...

D. Maria dos Remédios: (que nome mais novela, mas foi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente. ¬¬) Quanta saúde!!Tenho saudade de quando você tinha esse corpo!!Astolfo,ta me ouvindo?!

Sr. Astolfo: -jogado no sofá dormindo com a boca aberta,babando-

D. Maria dos Remédios: Velho burro!! Bem que minha mãe disse para não casar com o entregador de leite! ò.ó

**De volta ao que realmente interessa...**

Deidara já estava quase sem cueca quando...

Apresentadora: É melhor para por aqui ou você vai acabar ficando nu! u.u

Fãs:Uhhhh!! –começam a vaiar e a jogar tomates-

Guardas: -jogam bomba de gás na platéia-

-Todas as fãs se acalmam-

Apresentadora: Bem,você aí em casa continue votando! Ligue para 0800-2424-2424!! 8D Agora vamos as notas dos jurados.

Konan: Deidara,tudo isso é teu? °¬° Eu dou 10!! –levanta plaquinha com um 10-

**x°x**

Pein: Como ela ousa? Ò:.:ó

Todos: ¬¬

**x°x**

Orochi: Filho,eu dou 10,casa,comida e roupa lavada se você for comigo pra Orochilândia!! 8D Vem com o ...TITIO!! \o/

Yze: Arrasou!! Desse jeito você vai acabar contratado pra desfilar no Victoria's Secret!! É 10,Deidei-Kun!! 8)

Apresentadora: Oh!!Parece que você caiu no gosto dos jurados!O que tem a dizer?-dá o microfone para Deidara-

Deidara: Obrigado!!Eu sei o quanto sou irresistível!! 8) –olha para a câmera e fala com uma voz hiper sex- Vote em ê não vai se arrepender! ;D

Apresentadora: Certo,pegando o beco gostosão!! –dá tapinha no popo(zão) de Deidara-

Fã...**da pesada** :-joga uma calcinha tamanho família no rosto de Deidara- Gostoso!! \O/

Deidara: Eca!! Ô.\) –pega a calcinha e joga na direção do camarim-

**No camarim...**

A calcinha cai na cabeça de Sasori.

Sasori: Socorro!! \ÔoÔ/ –joga para Itachi-

Itachi: Sai pra lá!! \Ô/o\Ô/ –joga na direção de Kisame-

Kisame: Cai fora daqui!! \ÔoÔ/ -joga e acerta Deidara de novo-

Deidara: Nossa!!Acho que já vi isso em algum lugar.. õ.\) Oh,não!!É ela de novo!! \Ôo\)/ -joga fora,dessa vez na lata de lixo-

**Lá fora...**

Apresentadora: Então vamos continuar o desfile. Vamos receber...Kisame!!

Cri,cri,cri... –grilo xD-

**x°x**

Deidara: Sua vez... B)

Kisame: Vai ver só,quem ri por último...

Itachi: É retardado!! XD

Todos: XD

Kisame: ¬¬

Kisame entra todo animado,começa a desfilar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ,mas nem perceber que ninguém dá bola pra ele.

Kisame: Eu sei que vocês me amam!! 8D

Cri,cri,cri...

Kisame: Gente?! i.i

Apresentadora: -retocando a maquiagem-

Orochi: -falando no seu Oi Xuxa- Alô!!É do salão do Jassa? Eu quero marcar um dia para fazer hidratação,manicure,pedicure e limpeza de pele!!Sabe,vida de vilão é muito corrida! u.u

Konan e Yze: -jogando cartas-

Yze: Ganhei!! 8D

Konan: Droga!! ¬¬

Kisame: Ninguém me ama... T.T –vai embora-

"_Triste,como é triste_

_Se não existe mais o amor!!Ohhh!!"_

**Nos bastidores...**

Todos: Hahahahaha!! xD

Kisame: -vai pro cantinho,deprimido-

**Lá fora...**

Apresentadora: Ué,já terminou? õ.o Eu nem percebi! XD Bem,vamos continuar!! O próximo será...o líder da Akatsuki,dono do lendário Rin'negan,é ele,Pein!!

**Em Konoha...**

Jiraya: Rin'negan?! Mas quem tinha o rin'negan era o Nagato!! Cara,isso parece macumba,e das boas!! XD –volta a beber seu sake- (?)

**De volta... meu,eu já escrevi isso umas 300 vezes! ¬¬**

Fãs do Pein: Ahhhhhh!! /o/

Cosplay do Pein: Hei,eu sou o verdadeiro Pein!! ò:.:ó

Fã: Cala a boca!! Ò.ó9 –soca a cara do cosplay-

Konan: AHHHHHHHH!! PEINNN!! \o/

O problema é que...Pein ainda não tinha entrado.

Deidara: Vai logo!! –empurrando Pein-

Pein: Eu não vou!! –abraçando um cara da produção-

Sasori: Anda logo para que isso termine de uma vez!!

Pein: NÃO!!

**x°x**

Orochi: Esse cara deve ser muito feio pra não querer aparecer! Quando eu ainda tava na Akatsuki ele nunca queria mostrar o rosto. Ele deve ser corcunda,pobre coitado!! u.u

Konan: ò.ó9 –sendo segurada por Yze,para não matar Orochimaru-

Parece que o Pein ouviu isso!!

Pein: Feio?! Quem é feio? Mamãe dizia que eu era a criança mais linda do mundo!! Ò:.:Ó/

Itachi: Ui,ficou nervosa!! xD

Pein: Eu vou mostrar quem desfila melhor aqui!! ò:.:ó

Pein entra com cara de poucos amigos. Pein não desfilava,somente andava,mesmo assim deixava todas as fãs malucas.Só as fãs?Acho que não.

Konan: PEINNNN!! \o/

Mano da quebrada: Bicho,os pircings dele são mó barato!!

Fã tarada: Com um desse eu me acabava!! ;D –se abanando-

Fã espanhola: Te quiero,ombre caliente!! ;)

Pein: -olha pra fã- Ta olhando o que? Ò:.:Ó

Fã: Ele brigou comigo!! Ahhh!! /o/ -desmaia-

**x°x**

Hidan: -finalmente aparece- Por Jashin-Sama,o que é isso? Orgia? Suruba? Ô.Ô

Sasori: Nunca ouviu falar em concurso de beleza?

Hidan: Ah!! Quer dizer que as barbies estão desfilando pra ver qual é a mais bonitinha? XD

Itachi: Hidan...vai rezar missa! ¬/.\¬

Hidan: Ta,mas por que não me chamaram? Eu não sou gostoso o suficiente? Ò.ó

Deidara: Vai ver se agente ta na esquina? ¬¬

Hidan: Affe, suas bichas. Até mais meninas. ;D –se manda-

**x°x**

Lá fora,as fãs brigavam por um chiclete que Pein havia deixado cair,ele por sua vez usava só uma bermuda,Konan pulava e gritava em cima da mesa dos jurados balançando um pompom,Yze continuava na mesma e Orochimaru delirava com o peitoral de Pein.

Orochi:Acho que eu vou MORREERRR!! \°O°/

Yze: Espera pelo menos o desfile terminar ou não tem kit da Loreal! Ò.ó

Konan: P-E-I-N!! PEIN!!ARRASA MEU GATO!! \o/

Pein: Eu sou o mais gostoso daqui!! Ò:.:ó

Fãs e Konan: SIM!! \o/

Pein: -toma o microfone da apresentadora e olha pra câmera- Você aí em casa,senta o dedo nessa droga de telefone e vota em mim!!Se eu perder a gente se acerta depois!! Ò:.:ó –vai embora-

Pein vai passando quando um "homem" da produção passa a mão no seu popô.

Pein: O QUE FOI? GOSTOU? PODE LEVAR!! Ò:.:Ó

Pein vai embora sem falar com ninguém,sem esperar a nota dos jurados...e é isso aí.

Deidara: Belo desfile,chefe! n.n

Pein: VAI PRO INFERNO!! –se tranca em uma sala e não sai de lá por muitíssimo tempo-

**x°x**

Apresentadora: Ui!!Que noite,não meninas? E como dizem que tudo que é bom dura pouco,nosso desfile está chegando ao fim!!

Fãs: Ahhh... ó.ò

Apresentadora: Para animar sua festa contrate o dj Cara de Ovo! Ligue para (0xx11)666inteira-6mole6dura (?).Chame o dj Cara de Ovo,ou ele ficará chocado!! xD

Dj Cara de Ovo: Trocadilho nada haver. ¬¬

Orochi: Hei,quando eu vou receber meu kit Loreal Paris?

Yze: Quando o desfile acabar,agora fica quieto! ù.u

Orochi: Quando tiver meu kit em mãos,ficarei lindo e poderoso,pronto para dominar el mundo!! Huahuahua!! \o/ Solta o sol dj!!

Bem,como o Tio Orochi não bate muito bem do cabeção,ele subiu na mesa,levantou a camisa na altura da cintura,amarrou para trás deixando seu umbigo à mostra e começou a dançar. Por favor,alguém dá uma cacetada nele?! ¬¬

Orochi: -cantando e dançando-"_Venenosa,hê he he,erva venenosa, he he he.É pior do que cobra cascavel,seu veneno é cruel,el,el,el!! Au!! o/ –gritinho do Michael Jackson :p-"_

Konan: Isso é tão...bizarro! Õ.õ'

Yze: Eu vou me matar!! x.x'

**No camarim...**

Todos: Ô.Ô' –estado de choque-

**x°x**

Apresentadora: Er...Orochimaru...estamos no ar... '-'

Orochi: Ô.Ô –para de dançar,pula na sua cadeira e fica quietinho-

**Em algum lugar...**

Kabuto: Ororchi,minha cobra,arrasa!! \o/

Sasuke: "_Não sei o que eu ainda to fazendo com esses dois. ¬¬"_

**x°x**

Apresentadora: Bem...er...vamos chamar nosso último candidato! ñ.ñ Vejamos... –lê papel- Ele é de Konoha,tem fama de machão,matou o clã inteiro só para provar que seu nome deveria estar no topo da lista dos mais sex da People,dono do Mangekyou Sharingan mais famoso do mundo shinobi,ele é...Uchiha Itachi!!

Itachetes: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh -3 km depois - hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! /o/

**x°x**

Sasuke: -cospe o refrigerante que estava bebendo-ITACHI?! EU TE MATO DESGRAÇADO!! Ò.Ó9 –começa a dar chilique-

**x°x**

Itachi: Agora vocês verão quem realmente merece ganhar esse concurso!! ;)

Apresentadora: Solta o som, Cara de Ovo!!

"_Eu sou o negro gato!! ;D_

_Sou um negro gato de arrepiar..."_

Itachi entra com posse de foda (desculpem a palavra i.i),deixando as fãs enlouquecidamente enlouquecidas. Vestia uma camiseta preta deixando a mostra seus músculos musculosos (?),uma calça jeans toda rasgada...Ui!! °O° Com cara de "eu sou melhor que todo mundo" ele não desfilava, andava de uma ponta a outra da passarela com as mãos no bolso.

Itachi: ;) –pisca para as fãs-

Itachetes: Ahhhhhhhhhh!! \o/ /o/ \o\ \o/

Fã tarada: Vai lá na minha casa que eu te mostra alguns jutsus secretos! ;D

Fã tímida (ou não): Ele... é muito bonitinho... :3 Ah!! Ele é um gato mesmo!! Vem aqui meu amor!! \o/ (O.õ')

**Longe dali...**

Sasuke: Eu vou matar ele!! ò.ó/ –sai correndo e vai até o desfile-

Kabuto: O.õ' Pobre rapaz,deveria ter orgulho do irmão gostoso que tem! u.u Ai,ai!! –volta comer pipoca- O cara é gostoso mesmo!! °¬º

Sasuke corria na velocidade da luz até o local do desfile.

**x°x**

Orochi: Agora vocês sabem o porquê de eu querer o corpo do rapaz!! Ele continua gostoso como sempre! °¬°

Yze: Pena que ele não quis nada com você!! XD

Konan: Se deu mal!! XD

Orochi: Cala a boca cabelo de bic,ou eu tomo o seu ruivo punk!! ù.u

Konan: NÃO OUSE TOCAR NO MEU PEIN!! ò.ó –tentando pular no pescoço de Orochimaru,mas é segurada por Yze-

Orochi: 8P –mostra língua-

Yze: Se controle-se, querida! u.u

Orochi: Acha que eu não vou tomar o Deidara e o Sasori também?! u.u

Yze: NÃO OUSE!! Ò.ó –segurada por Konan-

Barraco dos jurados à parte,o desfile continuava uma maravilha. Itachi continuava fazendo posse de bonzão,as fãs gritando feito macacas no cio.

Fã: Itachi,meu nego!! Vem comigo!! o/

Itachi: Desculpem-me, queridas, mas Uchiha Itachi não é de ninguém!! ;)

De repente, Sasuke pula na passarela, ficando frente a frente com Itachi,seu irmão do mau!! Huahuahua!! –mente sádica "on"-

Sasuke: Itachi... –com cara monte má-

Itachi: Sasuke... –cara monte má,também-

-som do vento,todos estavam calados olhando os dois se encarando-

**x°x**

Deidara: Xiii,a coisa vai ficar feia!! O.\)

Sasori: Deixa eles se matarem!! Isso é melhor que Casos de Família. 8D –sentado,comendo pipoca-

**x°x**

Sasuke: Eu esperei a minha vida toda por esse momento! Ò.ó

Itachi: Jura?! Tava com saudades minha, irmãozinho tolo? :D

Orochi: Sasuke?O que você faz aqui,meu amorzinho?! O.õ

Sasuke: Não me chame de "amorzinho",coisa rastejante! Ò.ó9

Orochi: Você não me ama mais?! T-T

Yze: Cara,isso parece novela mexicana! ¬¬'

Apresentadora: Queridos, temos que continuar o desfile! E você, mini-Uchiha,caia fora!! Não fique com inveja só porque seu irmão é mais bonito que você!! Caindo fo-- –é empurrada da passarela por Sasuke-

Sasuke: Eu irei te matar... E É AGORA!! /Ò0Ó/

Sasuke corre para matar Itachi,mas o Uchiha gostosão é mais esperto!! Itachi desvia facilmente,ficando atrás de Sasuke. Este ia caindo de cara no chão quando Itachi aproveita o momento propicio para puxar a calça de seu _querido_ otouto.

Sasuke: Ahhh!! °0° -cai de cara no chão,em câmera lenta-

Itachi: ;D –também em câmera lenta,vira-se para as câmeras e sorri-

Fãs: AHHHHHHH!! \o/ -e elas vão a loucura!! ÉÉÉÉÉ DO ITACHI!!-

Sasuke é levado em uma maca pelos bombeiros.

Sasuke: x¬x –estirado na maca,com a língua para fora-

Itachi: Bem,vamos as notas dos jurados! ;D

Todos: os jurados levantam plaquinha com um 10.

Jurados: 8D

Apresentadora: -se levantado do chão,já que foi atirada para fora da passarela por Sasuke- Bem,foi um ótimo desfile! x.n

Itachi sai da passarela ainda fazendo posse de fodão.

Apresentadora: Bem,e nosso desfile chegou ao fim!!

Platéia: Haaaaaa!! D': –começam a chorar-

Apresentadora: Mas primeiro,vamos dar o resultado!! Mas só depois dos comerciais!! 8D

-comercial da novela das 20:00-

Enquanto rolava o comercial, uns "homens de preto" faziam a contagem dos votos dados pelos telespectadores através do telefone.

**Enquanto isso,no camarim...**

Itachi: Hahahaha!! Eu sou de mais!! ;D –rindo a toa-

Deidara: Não cante vitória antes da hora,Uchiha!! ù.u

Sasori: É. Depois do barraco que você e seu irmãozinho besta armaram lá em cima,duvido que você irá ganhar. ù.u

Itachi: Pensei que você não se importasse com desfile nenhum. ¬/.\¬

Sasori: Não é isso... é que... er... esquece! ¬¬

Kisame: Eu quero ir embora daqui!! i.i

Deidara: Ainda deprimido?! XD

Kisame: Porque não foi você que foi rejeitado em rede nacional!! Ò.ó

Itachi: Relax!! Logo anunciarão que eu ganhei aí todos podemos voltar a nossas rotinas!! ;D

Todos: Ahh!! Ò.ó –saem de perto de Itachi,com cara de quem chupou limão-

Lá fora,os "homens de preto" entregavam os resultados da apuração das ligações para a apresentadora,que já estava se preparando para entrar no ar.

Produção: Hei,vocês!! Vamos entrar no ar em 5 minutos!!

Orochi: Vai terminar o desfile e eu não tenho em mãos meu kit!! –fazendo pirraça -

Konan: Você só pensa nesse maldito kit,é?! ¬¬

Yze: Titio Orochi,você vai ganhar seu kit sim!! u.u MAS SÓ SE PERMANECER CALADO!! Ò.Ó

Orochi: Cara,você anda muito estressada ultimamente,viu!! ¬¬ É TPM? Se for eu tenho Atroveram na minha bolsa!! :D

Yze: ò.ó

Konan: Você traz Atroveram na bolsa?! Para que? O.õ'

Orochi: No caso de encontrar uma louca alucinada de TPM que não cumpre o que promete! ¬¬

Yze: Ora seu... ò.ó9

Produção: Estamos no ar a partir de... AGORA!!

Apresentadora: Voltamos caros telespectadores!! Obrigada a todos que nos assistiram!! Acabamos de receber a notícia que nosso desfile foi transmitido para todo o país do Fogo e do Vento,e nos últimos 20 minutos teve audiência recorde de 24.000.000 telespectadores de olho na telinha!! Obrigada pelo carinho!! :D

Sasori: Essa dona adora fazer rodeios. ¬¬

Deidara: Já reparou como ela é gostosa?! X) Ela tem uma comissão de frente que... meeeeu deus!! E a traseira?! Nessa caranga eu tinha o prazer de fazer um teste drive! xD

Sasori: Ero. ¬¬ Eu vou contar pra Yze!! xD

Deidara: Danna,seu traira!! Ò.ó

Kisame: Calados que ela vai dar o resultado!!

Apresentadora: Bem,agora vamos dar o resultado do desfile! Nesse envelope, tenho o nome do vencedor, que ganhará... –faz suspense - ganhará uma visita no morro da rocinha em dia de tiroteio sem colete a prova de balas, mais uma sessão de esfoliação facial com coro de cação, com direito a rodelas de pepino!! :D

Todos: Ô.Ô'

Apresentadora: Vamos ao resultado!!

A Apresentadora começa a abrir o envelope bem lentamente... bem lentamente... bem lentamente... E ENTÃO!!

Apresentadora: Nosso ganhador é... Oh!! Não acredito nisso!! O.õ' Produção,você tem certeza disso?! Os "homens de preto" fizeram a contagem dos votos corretamente?!

Homem de preto: Ta duvidando, moça?! Ò.Ó

Apresentadora: Tenho certeza que fizeram um ótimo trabalho! –se borrando de medo- Então ta! O vencedor nada mais é que...

-rufar de tambores-

Apresentadora: O vencedor é...

Itachi: ;D –ajeitando a roupa,se olhando no espelho,crente de ele havia ganhado-

Platéia: Ô.Ô –atenta ao resultado-

Jiraya: -esse bebeu tanto sake enquanto assistia o desfile que acabou dormindo-

Kabuto: -quase entrando na TV-

Apresentadora: E o vencedor é... –faz mais suspense- (eu adooooooro enrolar xD)

Sasori: FALA LOGO PORRA!! Ò.Ó

Todos: Ô.Ô'

Itachi: E você não queria saber de desfile nenhum. ¬/.\¬

Sasori: É que eu odeio de esperar,é isso!! ò.ó

Apresentadora: E o vencedor é... Orochimaru!!

Akatsukis: O QUE?! Ô.Ô

Yze e Konan: O QUE?! Ô.Ô

Fãs dos Akatsukis na platéia: O QUE?! Ô.Ô

Orochimaru: O QUE?! Ô.Ô

Apresentadoras: Vai dizer que todos aqui são surdos?! ¬¬

Itachi: Isso não vale!! ò/.\ó

Deidara: Ele não desfilou!! Ò.ó

Apresentadora: Mas de acordo com os resultados, o Orochimaru venceu pela apresentação de dança feita a pouco em cima da mesa. Não tenho culpa do mau gosto dos telespectadores! u.u

Orochi: Eu venci!! Que emoção!! :'D

Orochimaru vai até a passarela e recebe uma faixa,tipo de miss universo,um cetro,uma coroa e uma capa de Super Man,começa a desfilar,acenado a todos,assim como miss universo.

Orochi: -toma o microfone da Apresentadora- Quero dedicar esse título ao meu Kabutinho que está me esperando na Orochilândia.Já volto meu pudinzinho de ameixas!! :3 Também quero agradecer aos meu cabeleireiro Jassa (o mesmo do Silvio Santos xD),a minha manicure Darlene,ao tio San,tia Beth,vovô e vovó,mamãe,papai... –faz esforço para lembrar dos outros- Ao...

Orochimaru estava tão feliz com o título que esqueceu de seu kit Loreal Paris,e que não havia mais ninguém lá,e que não havia mais câmeras,nem apresentador,nem dj,nem nada,ele estava alone!!

Orochi: Ao meu jardineiro musculoso Epitáfio, ao meu motorista gostoso Sebastião, ou Tião,como eu chamo a ele... ;D ,deixa eu lembrar o resto...

Ele ficou sozinho o resto da noite...

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Todos estavam na cozinha tomando café,até Yze.

Deidara: Eu não acredito que o Orochimaru ganhou aquele concurso!! ù.u

Itachi: Como minha beleza incomparável foi perder para aquele coiso!! ò/.\ó

Sasori: Eu sabia que isso não ia dar em nada... u.u

Kisame: Pelo menos aparecemos na TV!! :D

Konan: Exibido!! u.u

Yze: Pelo menos... pelo menos... Ah!Pelo menos foi lesgal!! :D

Kisame: Cadê o Líder?

Sasori: Ainda trancado naquela sala.

Konan: Escuta Yze,e o kit Loreal Paris que você prometeu para o Orochimaru?

Yze: xD –sorriso demente-

Konan: Já entendi. ¬¬

Deidara: Epa,epa,epa,epa,epa,epa,epa...

Todos: PÁRA COM ISSO!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Eu tenho uma perguntinha... o desfile foi transmitido para dois países,teve repórteres,super produção,apresentadora boazuda...bem,isso tudo aí e um pouco mais.

Sasori: E o que tem isso?

Deidara: Yze,você disse que tinha um cofrinho,mas duvido que seu cofrinho tivesse tanto dinheiro para pagar tudo isso!!

Itachi: É verdade. Um cofrinho não daria nem para contratar o dj.

Kisame: Você assaltou um banco!! :O

Yze: Claro que não! ù.u

Todos: E então?!

Yze: Bem... xD –sorriso super,hiper,ultra,mega,power demente-

**x°x**

No quarto de Kakuzu,estava tudo tranqüilo.O mesmo estava feliz da vida em cima da cama com seu dinheiro. Ele o iria contar de novo.

Kakuzu: Meus amores!! Papai não vive sem vocês!! Cuti,cuti!! :3 Bem,vamos contar todos de novo para ver se estão todos no lugar!! \o/

Kakuzu abre seu cofre e não vê absolutamente nada. Aí ele...

Kakuzu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! :'O –surta de vez-

**x°x**

Yze: Yze-chan ser monte má!! Huahuahuahua!! ;D

**x°°°°°°x **FIM **x°°°°°°x**

Ficou chato? Tosco?Sem graça? Danificou seu cérebro? Então deixe uma review e seja feliz! 8D

Desde já obrigada quem leu e deixou reviews!! Valeu gente!!

Kisus!

• **Concluída em 06/08/08**


End file.
